


9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Marichat May, Post Reveal, so angsty but in a sexy way????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Chat was suddenly in her face, nostrils flaring and bright eyes wild.<br/>“Don’t you ever do that again!”<br/>Marinette startled, stepped back and dropped her mouth open in surprise. “What are you even--?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a drabble challenge i am doing on tumblr so originally posted there

Marinette had not been expecting the harsh words that Chat Noir threw in her face as soon as they landed on a rooftop a street away from the school, where the nearest akuma attack was. 

She’d been in class, like any other day, when Chat Noir suddenly was thrown through the classroom door by the Baddie of the Week. He had shouted instructions for everyone to leave the classroom, and Marinette took charge as class president to herd them from the room and down the stairs. She knew they were sitting ducks if they just stood in the open corridor, so she had to act fast, ushering everyone outside of the school. She quickly assigned each student a buddy, or two buddies (anyone who lived close to each other within a block or two were paired off) and told them to quickly, but carefully, make their way home. 

There had been three students absent from class, Marinette had noted, and only two of them could be the akumatized, so she didn’t know who the victim was or who they may be targeting, as it usually ended up being one specific person. It was best to make sure all students had a buddy to watch their back and call for help if something were to happen and they were targeted.

Chat Noir could handle the akuma for a little while on his own.

Suddenly, the sidewalk shook, and Marinette shouted for the few remaining students to hurry on the way, assuring Nino and his two buddies who were itching to leave that she would be fine, that she hadn’t seen Adrien and wanted to make sure he came out okay. 

Thankfully, Alya was somewhere else, probably filming the action, and she was surprisingly safe when doing it now a-days, so she was probably fine. 

As soon as the shaking of the ground stopped, Nino and his group were blurs in the distance when the sidewalk suddenly burst open in cement shards and a figure flew into the sky. 

Marinette stood, staring terrified, up at the flying akumatized student. She didn’t recognize them yet, but she could see the dirt-stained shovel that was a big as her body that the villain was wielding. And she had to quickly dodge before the thing took her head off.

That’s when Chat Noir swooped in. The leather-clad boy slapped the villain away with his staff, jarring it and pushing it far enough away that Chat could then wrap Marinette up into his arms and push off of the ground and to a near-by roof.

Then Chat was suddenly in her face, nostrils flaring and bright eyes wild.

“ **Don’t you ever do that again!** ”

Marinette startled, stepped back and dropped her mouth open in surprise. “What are you even--?”

“You can’t just _stand_ there when an akuma is coming at you!” he snarled, hand flailing. “You don’t have any kind of protection--”

“I was fine!” Marinette shouted back at him. “And I knew you were right there, I wasn’t worried!”

“But I was!” Chat said back, face pressed right in her personal bubble.

Marinette huffed an angry breath out of her nostrils, reached up and grabbed Chat’s cheeks to pull him closer and into a fierce kiss.

Chat’s hands grabbed at her sides in a tight grasp, and Marinette gasped in surprise as his tongue plundered her mouth. She fought back to regain domination of the kiss, and Chat melted in her arms.

That’s when Marinette pulled back and sneered at him. “We have a job to do. Get back down there, I have a costume to change in to.”

Chat narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine! But we are continuing this conversation after we cleanse the akuma.”

“Which one?” Marinette asked as she snapped open her purse to release Tikki. “The shouting or what happened after?”

Chat grinned at her, but it was a fierce grin. “Guess we’ll just have to see.”

Marinette matches his grin and watches him back flip off of the building and back to the ground to the villain. “Guess we will. Tikki, _transformer moi_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
